The Natural
by Gardener
Summary: What if Veronica had been Jake's daughter, and had grown up in the Kane household? AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: italics represent Veronica's voiceovers.

* * *

September 20, 2004

8:21am

_This is my school. If you go here, your parents are either millionaires or your parents work for millionaires. Neptune, California, a town without a middle class. If you're in the first group, you're pretty much royalty. You drive expensive cars, wear designer clothes, vacation in Europe or Fiji or wherever._

A blue Mercedes ML500 pulled into a parking space, and its driver, a short blonde girl, got out and began crossing the parking lot toward the large crowd surrounding the flagpole.

_Yup, your life is pretty much one big fairy tale, just without the happy ending._

November 14, 2003

"What, you guys find a way to unlock the porn?" Veronica asked the two freshmen boys gazing intently into the screen of one the computers in Neptune High's library.

"It's the Lilly Kane video," one of the boys explained. "How do you think that family feels?"

Before Veronica could get a good look at the computer screen, Logan Echolls rushed over and stabbed his finger into the monitor's power button. "'That family?' Don't you idiots know that's her sister?"

"Logan, I—" Veronica Kane attempted to interject.

"Get out of my sight before I kick your asses, you morons," Logan shouted at the two freshmen. Turning to Veronica after they had hurried out of the library, he said in a softer voice "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flip out like that, but you shouldn't have to see that."

"Thank you," Veronica answered sincerely.

"I just can't believe what an idiot we have as sheriff," Logan spat out, gesticulating wildly with his right hand while resting his left on Veronica's shoulder. "First he accuses your dad of killing Lilly, now he can't even keep stuff like this from leaking."

"I know," Veronica answered. "How did someone like Keith Mars get elected sheriff in the first place? I can't understand how anyone could believe that my father could hurt anyone, much less his own daughter."

Just then, the bell rang. As Logan turned to leave for class, he said, "hey, look, Veronica, if you, you know, need anything, or just need to talk or something…."

"Thank you," she repeated.

_Lilly wasn't just my sister, she was my best friend too. Ever since she died, I've felt like I can't go on living either. I don't know how I'd manage without friends like Logan, or without my brother. Not that Logan's not just as heartbroken. He was Lilly's boyfriend. The four of us, me, Lilly, our brother Duncan, and Logan Echolls, had been best friends for years…._

August 13, 1999

9:22am

"Guess what, Duncan," Jake Kane began cheerfully as the Kane family sat down to breakfast.

"What?"

"You know your friend from summer camp, Logan? His family's moving here to Neptune from L.A. He's starting junior high with you in September."

"Seriously?" wondered Duncan. "That's so awesome! When is he moving in?"

"Actually," interjected Celeste, "the Echollses have already starting moving in, but we're having them over for lunch today."

"Wait," interrupted Lilly, "the Echollses? As in Aaron and Lynn Echolls? You're serious? I am so getting Aaron Echolls' autograph!"

"It's not that big a deal," answered Duncan.

"Not that big a deal?" shot back Lilly, "are you kidding?"

"Now children," said Celeste, "I want you to make the Echollses feel welcome. Understand?"

12:46pm

"Logan, hey, great to see you," said Duncan as Logan came running into the Kanes' foyer.

"Duncan, hey, this year is gonna be so awesome." As the two boys greeted each other, their parents did likewise.

"Duncan," said Celeste, "perhaps you'd like to introduce Logan to your sister."

"God, Mother, what is the matter with you?" Lilly shouted.

"Logan," cut in Duncan smoothly, "these are my sisters," he continued, emphasizing the last s, "Lilly and Veronica."

2:14pm

"Ah crap!" Logan cried as he threw the video-game controller down in disgust. "I hate this game."

"Only because you suck at it," shot back Duncan. "You want to do something else?"

"I don't know, maybe," Logan answered, flinging himself into one of the easy chairs in Duncan's room. "Tell me something though; what was the deal earlier, before lunch, with your mom and your sisters?"

"Oh, you mean when my mom tried to pretend that I only have one?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

"Well, Lilly and I are twins, but Veronica's only three months younger than us."

"I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure that that's medically impossible."

"Veronica's my half-sister. We have the same dad, but Celeste isn't her mother."

"Ah. My mom and my half-sister don't get along either, but that's because Trina is such a bitch."

"I know, I know, I've been listening to _you_ bitch about her for the last seven summers at camp."

"Veronica seems cool though."

"She is. She really doesn't deserve the way my mom treats her. I mean, I understand why it's difficult for my mom to have her around, but it's not like it's her fault our dad had an affair."

"What happened to her mother?"

"She died in a car accident just a few weeks after Veronica was born. My dad wanted custody. I don't want to think about how my mom must have reacted when he broke that piece of news to her."

September 21, 2004

8:24am

Veronica reached the crowd surrounding the flagpole and saw that what had drawn so much attention was a new student who had been duct-taped, naked to the flagpole. Someone had scrawled "snich" on his chest.

"Who'd that guy rat out?" someone asked.

"The bikers," someone else answered.

"Why doesn't somebody cut him down?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it. I want to be the guy up there tomorrow," another boy rejoined.

"I, on the other hand, would have nothing to be embarrassed about," cut in Logan Echolls, as he muscled his way to the front of the crowd. "Hey, Ronnie," he said to Veronica as he passed her. He mugged for the cell-phone cameras for a few moments before finally pulling out his pocket-knife and cutting the new kid down.

8:27am

"So, Veronica," asked Logan as the two of them walked into school, "What do you have first period?"

"AP English. You?"

"Physics. So where's Duncan? The two of you not drive to school together?"

"What, he didn't tell you? The 'rents finally got him the G500, so—"

"They did? Seriously? When? The silver one or the black one? I can't wait to see it. Where is he?"

"Just last week. The black one. I think he decided to take the scenic route to school today though. He's still enjoying driving it."

"That is so awesome. Did they get you a new car too?"

"Are you kidding? You've met Celeste, right? The whole reason she made Dad get Duncan the G500 is so that everyone will know that he's the favorite. It's cool, though. At least now I get the ML all to myself."

"Yeah, plus you know Duncan'll let you use the new one, right?"

"Sure, if we ever manage to pry his hands off the steering wheel. Logan," Veronica continued in a more serious tone, "I thought it was cool what you did, cutting that kid down, but aren't you worried about what the bikers'll do to you when they find out?"

"The bikers?" Logan answered with a crooked grin. "You mean the group of guys, all guys, I might add, who dress in black leather and wear earrings and have shaved heads? Those bikers? Yeah, I'm just terrified that I might come home and find my whole house redecorated." Logan brought his hand up to cover his mouth, feigning shock. "What, what if they restyle my hair to bring out the color of my eyes?"

Veronica just laughed. "Logan, you're terrible. Go to class," she finished, punching him gently one the shoulder.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've been just floored by the response to this story so far. Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you like this chapter. Italics are still Veronica's voiceovers.

* * *

September 24, 2004

7:19pm

Jake Kane knocked softly on the door to his daughter's room. When no one answered, he eased the door open to find Veronica lying face-down on top of her bed, her feet in the air, her chin resting on her hands.

"Honey," he called to her, raising his voice to draw her attention away from the book she had buried herself in.

"Oh, hey Dad," she answered, lifting her head to regard him.

"So, what're you reading so intently?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Oh, nothing, really. I just thought I'd read ahead a little bit for my AP Calculus class."

"I see. You know, Veronica, I think it's great that you're such a terrific student. I've always been proud of you for that. But, well, I'm a little concerned."

"Dad…."

"No, honey, look, it's Friday night, and you're at home reading ahead in your math textbook. I don't think that's healthy. You know, Duncan just left to go pick up his friend Troy for that party at Dog Beach tonight. I don't see why you didn't go with him."

"I just don't feel up to partying. Not since…."

"Sweetheart, I know. We all lost Lilly and we all miss her, but that doesn't mean we stop living our lives. Seriously, what do you think she would say to you if she saw you lying in bed on a Friday night when there's beach-party going on?"

"Nothing I could repeat to you," Veronica answered, the corners of her mouth turning upward just slightly.

"Well, look at that: I do believe you're smiling. Next thing you know, you might actually laugh again."

"Alright, alright, you win. I'll go to this party. I'll even try to have fun."

"Try hard, would you?"

7:42pm

As Veronica walked over to the bonfire, she heard Logan call to her. "Yo, V!"

"Hey Logan," she called back.

"Veronica, you made it!" squealed Logan's girlfriend Caitlin Ford.

"Hey Caitlin," Veronica responded, as the two pecked each other on the cheek. Just then, Korn's cover of "Word Up" started to play.

"So where's your brother?" Caitlin asked.

"He's not here yet?" Veronica replied.

"Haven't seen him," Logan said.

"Well, he had to pick up his friend—"

"This must be him," cut in Caitlin, nodding off to the side where Duncan and another young man were coming toward them.

"Yo, D!" Logan called out. The two of them slapped hands. "Hey, who's your date, man?"

"Oh—"

"It's Troy Vandegraff," Caitlin interrupted again. "His father's the architect who built the county museum."

"Oh, well aren't you the little social columnist?" Logan answered playfully.

"Troy," Duncan went on, "this is Logan."

"Hey man," Troy greeted.

"What's up?" Logan answered.

"I guess you already know Caitlin," Duncan continued.

"Yeah. From the marina, right?" Troy asked.

"And you remember my sister Veronica," Duncan finished.

"Oh, hey, nice to see you again," Troy said, extending his hand.

"Welcome back," Veronica offered, shaking his hand.

"So aren't you supposed to be going back east for school?" Caitlin asked.

"Change of plans. The parents decided they were going to stay in So Cal so I am enrolling here on Monday."

"Yay," Caitlin answered.

"Well, lucky us, huh?" Logan echoed.

"Say, Logan," Veronica asked, gesturing to the bruise on the side of his face, "how'd you get that?"

"This? It's nothing. Just a little accident while remodeling."

"Remodeling, huh?" Veronica asked.

"I didn't like the way the flagpole had been accessorized."

"I think it makes you look dangerous," Caitlin simpered.

Just then, a shriek came from the other side of the fire. "Ah," said Logan, "it looks like my interior decorators have come back for more."

"This is the good stuff," Weevil declared to Felix, taking a swig from the cup of beer he had grabbed. Turning to Logan, he asked "Is this imported?"

"It's a private party, man," Logan answered.

"Oh, oh, is it? I—I—I'm sorry. I must have been confused. Hey, l—let me ask you something. Have I ever asked if you if I could come play through at Torrey Pines? Have you ever run into me surfing down at Cape Crescent? Bro'? Huh? Have you ever even once come home to find us throwing the kegger in your backyard? No? Then what the hell do you think you are doing on our beach?"

"Am I supposed to apologize? Am I supposed to shake in my boots?"

"Maybe."

"Look around you, man. It ain't 15 on four tonight," Logan answered. Turning to his date, he continued, "Hey Caitlin. Baby, you've been to my house a bunch, right?"

"Yep."

"It's nice, right? It's clean, well kept…."

"Very."

"Yeah. You wanna know why? It's because Weevil's grandma keeps it that way." Turning back to Weevil, he continued, "She—she is a good little worker, your grandma, yeah, spick and span."

"Yeah," answered one of the other bikers with a laugh. "It's a tough job, you know. Grandma says you go through a box of tissue a day. Your room alone."

"At least he doesn't get off on stripping other guys naked and tying them up," Veronica cut in, before Logan could answer. "Seriously," she went on over the laughter of the other '09ers, "why don't you guys just get yourselves some feather boas and get on with it, already?"

Before the bikers could answer, they were all interrupted by the blare of a siren and a voice over a loudspeaker: "This is the Sheriff's Department. I want your IDs out and everyone remain where you are." Veronica ran along with everyone else.

8:03pm

Veronica had her ML500 on the highway and was headed home when she heard sirens and saw flashing lights behind her. "Oh, come on," she said to herself as she pulled over. She rolled the window down as the sheriff's deputy walked toward her.

"License and registration."

"Look, I was at the party, but just for a few minutes, and I didn't have any—"

"License and registration please, miss, now." After the deputy had examined Veronica's documents, he continued, "Can I have you step out of the car?"

"Why, what is it?"

"Got an impound notice on this vehicle. Bunch of parking tickets and a moving violation dated October Third."

"October Third? Oh my—officer, please, you have to understand, that's not mine—"

"That doesn't really matter miss."

"Please, listen, I used to share this car with my sister—"

"Then you can yell at your sister when you get home."

"My sister's dead. She died on October 3rd, she was murdered—"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Her name was Lilly Kane. It made all the papers. It was on the cover of People? Look, I'm sure she would have paid the ticket, but, well, look, I promise, I'll take care of it first thing tomorrow—"

"Hang on a second." The deputy headed over to his car. When he returned a few moments later, his entire demeanor had changed. "So sorry Miss Kane; I had no idea."

"Thank you," Veronica sighed in relief.

"Just take care of the tickets whenever you get a chance."

"First thing tomorrow, I promise."

September 25, 2004

9:47am

Veronica walked into the Sheriff's Department and approached the receptionist.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked the receptionist.

"Uh, yeah, I just came by to take care of an outstanding ticket. Um, there's the license number."

"Okay, and can I see your ID?"

Veronica handed over her driver's license. Just then, Sheriff Lamb came up behind her. "Miss Kane, what brings you down here this morning?" he asked affably.

"Oh, I'm just paying off a ticket."

"What, you mean—oh, yeah, I got the call about that yesterday night. Look, you didn't need to worry about that."

"Thanks, I appreciate that, but, you know, I'm here now anyway, so…."

Just then, the receptionist returned with Veronica's license and a piece of paper, saying "Yeah, I don't think there's any wiggle room on this one."

"Thanks. I'll mail in the payment."

"All right, Miss Kane. Sorry about the bad news," the receptionist finished, as Veronica headed out.

"Enjoy the rest of the weekend," Lamb called after her. "Say 'hi' to your dad for me."

10:18am

Veronica sat in her car outside the Sheriff's Department, gazing at the traffic ticket in her hand.

_I don't know how long I've been staring at this thing. One of those automated intersection cameras caught Lilly running a red light at 6:02PM, almost two hours after her supposed time of death. I don't know if it's the photo of Lilly, singing and smiling on the final day of her life that's been haunting me or the fact that suddenly no one in my family has an alibi that holds up—Dad, Celeste, even Duncan. This just doesn't add up. What am I going to do?_

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I'm sorry about that, but what can I say, my students' final exam grades need to be in on time, and that took priority. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks again for all the feedback, positive and negative alike. And for those who are worried that you know exactly where this story is going, and that you already know the ending, let me just say that I think I'll have a few surprises for you in upcoming chapters.

* * *

September 28, 2004

6:32pm

"So," Celeste began as she put down her fork, "I was thinking it would be nice to have a video tribute for Lilly at the fountain dedication next week."

"A video tribute?" her husband asked. "Do we still have time to get something like that set up in five days?"

"I don't see why not," Celeste replied. "I've already spoken to Principal Moorehead, and the Vice-Principal, Clemmons, about it, and I found a company that would rent the video equipment. And I've been going through all our old home videos, so we should have plenty of material."

"Well then," Jake answered, "I think it sounds like a fine idea." Turning to his children, he asked, "What do you two think?"

"I think it sounds cool," Duncan said.

"Yeah, I think Lilly would have liked something like that," agreed Veronica.

"It's settled then," their father replied. "You know what, though? I think you two should make it."

"Us?" asked Duncan.

"Sure," answered Jake. "The two of you can go through all the footage and pick what you think the best moments would be. You two really knew her the best, so who better, right?"

"We'll do it," answered Veronica quickly. "We can even ask Logan to help us. What?" she asked, "you know he's great at this stuff."

10:12pm

Veronica sat alone on the couch in the den, watching the news on television.

"Yo, sis," Lilly asked as she walked out from behind the couch and began to sit down, "How can you watch this crap? It could not be more boring." Reaching up to feel the bloody wound on her scalp, she exclaimed, "Oh, what the hell?"

"Lilly?"

"Yeah, what, you forgot about me already?"

"Why are you here?"

"Don't you watch any horror movies? My soul is doomed to walk the earth until justice has been served."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that, and, as kind of a side project, I dispense fashion advice. Speaking of which, I've been noticing that you've been letting your hair grow out again."

"Yeah, I know, I know, you always thought it looked better short, but—"

"Cut it."

"But—"

"Call Vincenzo, make an appointment, get it cut."

"Okay, okay," Veronica conceded with a laugh. "You know, I'm glad to see you haven't changed much."

"What, with the being dead and all?"

Veronica only nodded, no longer smiling.

"Yeah, see, that's thing. You know what makes absolutely no sense? My disappearance. Murder. Whatever. How it supposedly went down. So bogus, right? And here's the thing. The truth is gonna come out."

"Did Koontz not do it?"

"Clue in, V. It doesn't add up. You know that deep down inside. I wish you'd just admit it to yourself. Break out of your stupor."

"Why would he have wanted to kill you?"

"I know. I was awesome, right?"

Veronica smiled and nodded again. "I miss you, Lilly."

"Ohh. Hey, look, I'm on TV!"

10:15pm

Suddenly, Lilly was gone and Veronica was awake again, still sitting on the couch in the den, the television news still playing.

"The Lilly Kane murder case," a newsreader was saying, "took an unexpected turn this morning as convicted killer Abel Koontz fired his public-appointed legal council. Forfeiting further appeals, the defendant is scheduled to die by lethal injection as early as next year…."

As the voice droned on, the television displayed stock footage of Koontz' arrest. Then the cameraman went in for a close-up on the Sheriff, who was holding up two evidence bags, one of which contained a pair of Lilly's sneakers.

_Oh, no. When the crime-scene footage from my sister's murder leaked onto the internet, I only saw a little bit of it in the library, before Logan slammed the monitor off. But the part I did see, I'm pretty sure showed those shoes in the corner of Lilly's bedroom. And I'm betting that Koontz didn't break back into our house just to steal them. _

Veronica ran to her room and switched on her computer, and began looking for a copy of the crime-scene video.

_Thank God for streaming video._

After finding a copy and starting to download it, she picked up her phone.

"Action News, this is Hank."

"Hey, I'm a journalism student from Neptune High and I'm doing a follow-up story on Abel Koontz. I'm wondering if you could send me a copy of the piece you did on Koontz tonight."

October 3, 2004

7:33pm

"Hello, America! You wanted Lilly? You got her. Now sit back and enjoy the ride."

_Standing up here with my family, with my father's arm around me, watching the memorial video of Lilly that Logan made, should make me feel better. After all, even the experts agree. A girl needs closure. But all I can think about are those shoes, and that traffic ticket, and the fact that someone went to a lot of trouble to cover up what really happened a year ago. I used to think that Keith Mars was just some vindictive moron, but what if he was right? Did my father, or someone else in my family, kill my sister? If it was, I bet I know who._

As Veronica and Duncan comforted their crying father, Veronica spared a glance at her stepmother. Celeste was as stone-faced as ever as she watched the video, barely concealing her grimace at the fact that her daughter had managed to embarrass her one last time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, I'll bet a lot of you thought I was never going to continue this. I'm sorry about the delay, and I wish I could promise that there would not be a similar display before the next chapter, but what can I say? A dissertation is a harsh mistress.

* * *

December 12, 2004 

9:02pm

"Just want to let you know: I am in fact, feeling lucky," Duncan proclaimed as Veronica followed him into the game room of the Echolls' guest house.

"What's up buddy?" asked Connor Larkin as he and Duncan shook hands. "Who's the girl?" he added sotto voce with a sideways leer at Veronica.

"This is my sister Veronica," Duncan answered, gesturing to her, "Veronica, this is—"

"Connor Larkin," she finished, extending her hand with a smile that threatened to break into a giggle. "I recognize you," she added, blushing.

"It's always great to meet a fan. Maybe I can give you an autograph later." As Connor droned on, Logan, standing behind him, stuck his finger down his throat in a gagging gesture.

"What're you doing, man, bringing your little sister to a card game?" cut in Weevil. "Hey, chica, this ain't no slumber party."

"Golly, Mr. Clean, does that mean I won't get to braid your hair?" Veronica fired back. "Seriously, _Weevil_, we know you prefer the company of men and everything, but are you really so scared of losing to a girl?"

"Do you even know how to play poker?" Weevil asked.

"No, but it must be really hard if you play."

"You got a smart mouth, bi—"

"Guys, guys, play nice," interrupted Sean.

"I'm playing nice, believe me," answered Weevil.

"What is he doing here anyway?" Duncan whispered to Logan as everyone handed in their thousand dollars and Logan passed out the chips.

"Hey, don't worry, okay. There's no way in hell I'm letting Weevil walk out of here with our money," Logan answered.

9:47pm

"How can you play cards when you can't even get your wallet out of your pocket?" Logan demanded as he grabbed Duncan's wallet to pay the pizza delivery-boy.

"At least I take out of my wallet, unlike some cheap ass-people."

"If I didn't know better, Duncan, I'd think you were speaking ill of me."

"You so clearly don't know any better," Veronica stage-whispered.

"Dude, you get dropped off in a Town Car and you can't even chip in for beer."

"I happen to enjoy my ghetto brew affectation. Quenching."

"You enjoy being a tightwad," the Kanes answered in unison.

"Hah," Connor laughed, "You two sure you're not twins? What? What'd I say?" Everyone glared at Connor for another moment before giving up and carrying the pizza to the table.

10:14pm

"Veronica won again?" Connor asked as he returned from the bathroom.

"Well, you miss a lot when you go to the bathroom every five seconds," Logan answered.

Turning to Sean, Connor asked, "So, how much did you lose on that hand anyway?"

"One-fifty," Veronica answered.

"Tip-money for the guy who washes my Jag," Sean dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"I'm glad you tip him better than you tip delivery-boys," Veronica answered.

"Dude, you don't even have a license," Duncan replied.

"Dude, why does he need a license when he has a chauffeur?"

"Can it be considered an embarrassment of riches if I'm not embarrassed? Thoughts?"

"Sean, you should never feel ashamed of being an '09er," Veronica answered. "It's enough if we're ashamed you're an '09er."

Sean was not listening, however. "Hot chick, poolside, bikini."

"Dude, is that your mom?"

"Here's to you, Mrs. Echolls."

"You guys are pigs," Veronica spat. "Duncan, honestly, get away from there." She took Logan's hand in her own and gave a soft squeeze. When he looked up at her, she smiled. "Want to know a secret?" she whispered, leaning over to him. When he nodded, she picked up Duncan's whiskey bottle and took a slug. "Iced tea. Donut figures that if he acts drunk, everyone'll underestimate him, and it'll be easier for him to win."

Now it was Logan's turn to smile, and he whispered back, with a nod at the large pile of chips in front of Veronica, "It doesn't seem to be working."

"Well, I knew the secret."

11:02pm

Weevil glanced at the pot, and then at his own dwindling stack of chips. If he was going to call Veronica's raise, he would have to go all in. He checked his hole cards; they hadn't changed, still the king of hearts and the jack of clubs. He'd flopped the queen of diamonds, the ten of spades, and the five of spades. The nine of clubs on the turn had given him the straight. He pushed his remaining six hundred into the pot. "All in."

"Woo-hoo!" Duncan yelled.

"Ooh," Sean echoed.

Veronica flipped her hole cards up: the queen of spades and the nine of spades. Two pair. As he flipped his own cards, showing his straight, Weevil quickly calculated the odds that Veronica might still beat him on the river. Another queen or nine would give her a full house. With forty-two cards left in the deck, and only two queens and two nines remaining, he knew her chances were less than ten percent.

"Well?" Veronica said, turning to Logan. Logan flipped the card: the four of spades.

Weevil grinned, until he realized why Veronica was grinning too: she'd drawn a flush.

"I'd like my five grand now, please," Veronica said, almost too sweetly.

Logan opened the money-box, only to find it empty.

"What the—" Veronica said.

"Where's the money? Guys, where's the money?" Logan demanded.

"I'll bet I know where," said Sean, turning toward Weevil. Then everyone was looking at Weevil.

"No. No, no, no, no. You guys aren't pinning this on me."

"There's only one way to clear yourself," Veronica answered, "And as much as I don't want to see you naked…."

"No way, in your dreams," shot back Weevil.

"Nightmares, more likely, but I guess we could just call the Sheriff," Veronica replied.

"Alright, alright," submitted Weevil, as he started undressing.

"Satisfied?" Weevil asked as he pulled his underwear back on and began to dress.

"Traumatized," Veronica answered, "but still missing my five thousand. Connor? Sean?"

"What about them?" Connor asked, gesturing at Duncan and Logan.

"For that matter, what about you?" Sean added.

"You wish. Besides, I'm the one who got robbed, and I don't think it was by my brother or my best friend."

"No, no, it's okay," Duncan said, as he began pulling his shirt off.

11:17pm

"Alright," Sean said as he finished dressing. "I wish I could say it's been fun, but I'd be lying. I'm out of here."

"No you're not," Logan answered, blocking the door.

"Excuse me?" Sean asked petulantly.

"Or what?" Weevil added as he advanced on Logan.

"No one is leaving until that money is found, or I'm calling the cops," Logan retorted.

"So what?" Weevil asked. "Are we just going to stand around waiting for the thief to turn himself in?"

"Maybe."

"Guys, guys," Veronica cut in, "let's think this through for a minute, alright? We all saw Logan put the money in the box, and we've all been sitting here together all night."

"Except for Connor going to the bathroom every other hand," Logan responded.

"Why would I need to steal?" Connor answered.

"Why would anyone here need to steal?" Sean asked, "except for Weevil, obviously."

"Keep it up, white boy."

"Try it. It's still not fifteen on four tonight," cut in Logan.

"Besides," Connor cut in, "one person did leave here with cash. The pizza guy."

"How could the pizza guy have stolen the money? He never got anywhere near it," Veronica replied.

"I don't know," Connor answered. "Maybe he and the thief were working together or something."

"Wait, what about when we all went to the window?" Weevil asked. "Logan was still at the table. He could have taken it then."

"We didn't all go to the window, thank you," Veronica pointed out.

"Yeah?" Sean shot back. "You did say Logan was your best friend. Maybe the two of you were in on it together."

"You mean maybe I robbed myself?"

"Oh, did you know you were going to win?"

"I knew I'd been the chip-leader since the third hand, and that I was a better poker player than any of you."

"This is all very interesting," Logan said, "except not. We're going to search this room, top to bottom."

11:51pm

"Well, well, well," said Veronica as she lifted a wide-mouthed green beer bottle. "What have we here?"

As every eye turned toward him, Sean turned pale. "It was just a prank, I swear. No harm, no foul, right?"

"Except for the part about you not being harmed," Weevil answered while cracking his knuckles.

December 13, 2004

12:02am

"So, uh, Veronica," Logan began as they walked toward the Echolls' driveway, where Duncan was sitting shotgun in his G500, still feigning drunkenness, "did you mean it when you said I was your best friend?"

"What? Yes, I mean, I know Duncan's your best friend, but—"

"Why don't we just call it a tie," Logan interrupted, his voice cracking slightly.

"Thanks," Veronica answered with a downcast smile.

"Well, uh, good night, I guess."

"Good night, Logan."

December 20, 2004

10:16pm

Veronica ran her fingers across some of the books in the Echolls' study when she heard the door open, the sounds of Lynn Echolls' Christmas party wafting in, and turned to see Logan enter.

"Veronica, why'd you leave the party?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she lied, turning back to the books.

"Sure, I believe that," he answered, coming up to stand directly behind her. "Seriously, what is it?"

Veronica took a deep breath and let it out. "Really, it's nothing. I mean, I should be used to it, I guess."

"What?"

She turned to face him. He was standing less than a foot away now. "I was just walking through the party when I overheard some people talking: 'isn't that Jake Kane?' 'His whole family, actually.' 'Is the girl his daughter? Didn't I read she was murdered or something?' 'His legitimate daughter was killed. Some disgruntled ex-employee of his. That's his _bastard_.'"

"Veronica, we're going to go back out there right now, and you're going to point out who said that, okay?"

"Logan, no, it's okay. Besides, it's true, isn't it? I am a bastard."

"I always liked the term Lilly used better."

"Ah, yes," Veronica smiled up at him. "I'm his natural daughter."

"You're very natural," Logan agreed. Then they were kissing.

"What are we doing?" Veronica asked.

"No idea."

"We need to talk about this," Veronica decided, after they had kissed again.

"I know, I kn—"

"Maybe we should just keep it to ourselves for a while and see what happens."

"Meet in mop closets? Pass each other secret notes in the hallway? Come on, let's go back to the party."

10:30pm

"—llow the Santas outside, I have a special surprise for you," they heard Logan's mother announcing as they returned to the party.

"You don't even care, do you?" one of the waitresses shouted at Logan's father.

"I'm sorry?"

"Sleep with me, you say you love me."

"Lynn, I don't know who this person is, I swear," turning back to the waitress, he continued, "I don't know you."

Logan and Veronica looked on as the waitress stabbed Logan's father. Before she could stab him again, Keith Mars bolted out of the crowd and tackled the waitress.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Lynn Echolls screamed.

To be continued….


End file.
